emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Stole my heart
Date created: 8th September 2012 Status: COMPLETE Part 1 BLACK SCREEN ???: I knew I shouldn't have done it... Thinking back I don't even know what possessed me. How I found the courage to do something that I knew damn well was wrong, I have no idea... Was it love? The sudden need to give her something that symbolized my feelings? Pfft. Like a mere piece of jewelry expresses how much I care for her? I don't know. I just know it looked so perfect in that store window. As perfect as her... I shouldn't have done it... But it’s too late now. EXT. PUNKSDALE CITY - NIGHT An image of Sammi holding a small box, looking terrified, flashes on screen as someone shouts off screen; Man: There he is!! Sammi shoves the box in his inside pocket and sprints down the street. We see him dart around a few corners then he jumps behind some trashcans just as the man and 2 cops catch up to him. He can't be seen in the shadows. He holds his breathe a moment as the men's voices fade, then drops his shoulders, trying to catch his breathe. Sammi: F*ck... He lightly elbows the trashcan next to him. Just about breathing normally, he takes the box out his pocket. Opens it; It's a ring. A gold ring with 3 lilac gems on it, the middle one is a big heart-shaped gem. It sparkles in the moonlight. He smiles to himself, admiring the detail of it. His smile slowly drops however. He sighs. Sammi (VO/Thinks): What the HELL was I thinking?? "C'mere babe, I have a surprise for you! A f*cking expensive solid gold ring that I obviously can't afford that I only acquired and saved until I felt the time was right to propose to you! Oh my god, where'd you get it! Oh I totally didn't steal it babe. Yeah."... F*ck. Just f*ck... It looked so beautiful. Moment I saw it I imagined Krissie wearing it, heh... I shoulda done this the right way. Ya know, graduate, get a f*cking job, THEN buy this stupid thing!... But who knows where we'll be in 3, 4 years time? She could easily ditch me and find someone else. She said it herself; We're still young. I rarely doubt myself, but... I don't deserve her. She's everything I'm not; outgoing, cheerful, trusting, ha... I sometimes wonder what she sees in me. A bad boy? She used to anyway... Well, she will now, won't she? Stealing a f*cking ring. Yeah, she's gonna love you now, you f*cking idiot... He bangs his head on the wall behind him. INT. SAMMI'S HOUSE - LATER Sammi opens and closes his front door as quiet as possible. He holds his breathe, hoping to god no one heard/seen him. He freezes and listens. Nothing. He sighs in relief then turns around nearly bumping into Kyle. Sammi: What the?!?!! Kyle is 7 years old, dark brown hair, orange eyes, African American and is Sammi's mom's boyfriend's son. Kyle: Where you been? Sammi: Nowhere buddy (squats down) you get back to bed yeah, it's what? 12am? School tomorrow. Kyle: You have school tomorrow tooo! Sammi: Teenagers don't need as much sleep (smiles) Kyle: (giggles) Nu-uh, you told me teenagers need more sleep, coz they grow quicker or something. Sammi: Hehe, clever li'l man ain'cha? Sammi ruffles Kyle's thick hair then gently spins him around. Sammi: Bed. Kyle: Oh c'mooon, where've you been? I wont tell, I promise! Kyle glares at him with big adorable eyes. Sammi: ... Fine. Kyle beams and rushes upstairs. Sammi slowly follows him. INT. SAMMI'S ROOM - LATER Sammi's now in his lounge wear; black tank top, red Pajama bottoms. Kyle pulls himself up onto Sammi's bed; He's wearing light blue pajamas. Sammi digs in his leather jacket pocket for the box, then quickly opens it. Kyle: Oh wow... So pretty. Who's it for? Sammi: Guess. Kyle: Your mom?! Sammi: (laughs) Hell no! For Krissie... Kyle: Oooh cool! Can I try it on? Sammi: Boys don't wear jewelry (smiles) Kyle: YOU do! Sammi: Yeah yeah, we get it! Kyle giggles hysterically, rolling around on the bed. Sammi: Hey, keep it down... Kyle: Why? Akzeta and dad are out. Sammi: WHAT????? They left you on your-! Kyle: Nohohoo! My baby sitter's fell asleep on the couch... Sammi: What the hell kinda sitter is SHE?? CUT TO A ginger haired girl with glasses, green eyes-Cut to the chase; It's Jess, Karl's sister. Sammi and Kyle stand staring at her sleeping on their couch. She's surrounded by snacks, empty cola bottles and sweets. Kyle: See? Sammi: Ah.... Haa. She looks... A bit like- The phone rings in the hallway. Kyle runs to get it. Kyle: Hello?... What?... You could walk?... OK. Yeah I'm fine Akzeta! Sammi's back and he's got this awesome- Sammi manically rushes at Kyle and grabs the phone from him. Sammi: Awesome!... New toy for him! Yeah! I just stopped by Toys 4 U on the way back from Jason's house! (nervous laugh) Akzeta: Oh how thoughtful of you love. I was just telling Kyle there's a hold up somewhere in the traffic. Apparently some store was robbed early. There's cops everywhere... Sammi (Thinks): How much WAS that ring?... Akzeta: I dunno how long we're gonna be love. Seen you soon OK? She hangs up. Sammi's mind reels for a moment. Sammi (Thinks): Why, WHY was I so stupid?? Every criminal gets caught eventually... Ha, I'm no criminal. But I stole a f*cking expensive ring... Apparently. It was a stupid spontaneous act I know... But I did it for her. Is Krissie worth going to jail for?... Of course she is. It would prove how much I love her, if anything... Wouldn't it? Jess snorts loudly in the background. Sammi jumps from his thoughts. Kyle: Sammi? (blinks) What's wrong? Sammi: Huh? Nothing buddy. They're fine. Get to bed. Kyle looks anxious. He calmly heads up stairs. �Part 2 INT. SAMMI'S ROOM - LATER Sammi is tossing and turning in bed. Still wondering what possessed him to do such a thing. Sammi (Thinks): Krissie'll love it! I know she will. She wont care or question where I got it. Point is I got it for her. To remind her how much I love her. A symbol of love that she'll always wear... Just like I wear the cross dad gave me. That ring was just so perfect and beautiful... Just like her. Moment I saw it I wanted to reach out and get it for her. That's... pretty much what I did. Out of instinct. I barely remember going in the store at all. I walked in and just grabbed it while the owner's back was turned... I think. I know it was wrong. But something overtook me... He hears someone coming up the stairs. He sits up and freezes. Then remembers the baby sitter; Jess. Jess: Kyle?! You asleep?... Ugh, which room is-? She swings open Sammi's door and screams the house down. Jess: Oh my god!! Who the f*ck are you?!??! Sammi: Err, Kyle's older brother? You mind? Jess glares at him... Biting her lower lip. Jess: How MUCH older? Sammi: You're here to look after a kid, not make out with their f*cking siblings... Jess: Oooh bad boy huh?! I like you already! Sammi snarls at her. Sammi: Why and HOW are you even a sitter? Jess: Ugh, trust me, I HATE kids! I just want money, obviously! Wait. Holy sh*t what time is it?? I said I'd be home for like, 1am. F*ck! Wait, where's the kid's paren-? Sammi: I'M here now. And I'm much more capable of looking after him than YOU are. Get outta here! Jess: Whatever! I'm $8 an hour, pay up! Sammi: You were asleep for 3 hours!! Jess: And? Sammi snarls, jumps out of bed and runs at her. She screams and rushes down the stairs. Jess: Fine you whacko! Next time they call me I'm so charging double!! She slams the front door shut behind her. Sammi: Pfft... Greedy bitch. Sammi glances in the living room, which is a total mess thanks to Jess. He sees her bag on the table with her swirly signature on it; Jessica Jeanry. Sammi smirks. Sammi: Karl's sister? Pfft. Small world. INT. SCHOOL - HALLWAY - NEXT MORNING Sammi (Thinks): Should I? Shouldn't I?? The opportunity's too perfect and would stop me getting the blame... Then again when did Jess show up? Mom and Kevin would be her witnesses. So would Kyle. Oh forget it Sammi! Planting the ring in her damn bag is a STUPID idea... Sammi slams his locker shut and rests against it. Sammi (Thinks): But she obviously wants money. She seems like a total liar and cheat and if she's related to Karl, well, she's bound to be an a$$hole, ha... Besides. The owner and cops know what I look like. Kind of. Ugh. Think Sammi THINK... ???: Hey handsome pants! Sammi startles at the voice in his ear. Krissie's right next to him, sniggering. Sammi: Hey gorgeous... Pants? Krissie: Hahaha! Well you failed that one. Soooo we still on for tonight? You were right Sammi, we should actually 'go out together' more often. Like we used to, I suppose~ Sammi: Huh? OH yeah! Err, actually, I said I'd watch Kyle tonight. Yeah (rubs neck) Krissie: You're lying (dirty smile) Sammi: How'd-? Krissie: You always rub your neck when you're lying and you look edgy as HELL hon! What's up hmmmm?? Sammi: Pfft whut?? Nothing. I'm fine. Krissie: No you're nooot! She makes a smoochy face and grips his jaw, shaking his head for him. Sammi: Babe, seriously. Krissie: Tell me what's wrooong~ Sammi: Get off! He laughs and gently pushes her away. Krissie: Mmm. Well, ARE you baby sitting or not? Sammi: ... No. Krissie: Thank you! See ya later handsome pants, I have joyous Algebra to attend!! Sammi sniggers to himself as she rushes down the hallway. He eyes her bum and curvy legs. Sammi (Thinks): ... Tonight. I'll give it to her... Problem solved?... What if she's caught wearing it though-oh sh*t. Sammi just... Take it back. There's no point causing anymore problems. Yep. Fine. I'm taking that f*cking thing back. He swings open his locker and gets Jess's bag out. He takes out the box and shoves it back in his own bag. �Part 3 INT. SCHOOL - DINING HALL - LUNCH TIME Amilia, Karl and Joey are eating their lunch together. Amilia and Joey are chatting about video games or some crap. Karl lazily eats his lunch. Someone suddenly drops Jess's bag on top of Karl's lunch. Karl: WHAT THE HELL?!??!?!! He looks up to find Sammi grinning slyly at him. Karl gets up and punches Sammi in the stomach. Sammi: Well that hurt. Karl: What the f*CK was that for??!?! Sammi sits opposite Karl. He puts his feet up on the table, further trampling Karl's food. Sammi: Tell your sister to never come near my house again. And that she's a f*cking useless baby sitter (smiles) Karl: What?? She's not a baby sitter! Last night she said she was at a party or some bullsh*t! Sammi swings his legs off the table. Sammi: How do you explain how I acquired this f*cked up bag then, smartass?? Karl: You could be f*cking sleeping with her for all I know!! She's a f*cking slut! Sammi: Ha. She did hit on me. I was about to hit on her... Literally. Karl: Why didn't you?? (narrows eyes) I'd have returned the favor. Amilia: She can't be that bad Karl... Karl: She is. Sammi: She messed up our living room, emptied out our cupboards and nearly attempted to rape me by the look in her eye. Therefore, I hate her. Karl: Why didn't you just burn her bag? I would have... Sammi: (shrugs) I wanted to annoy you with it first. Karl: Thanks (grinds teeth) Amilia: It's a nice bag actually, where'd she get it? (blinks) Karl: How the F*CK should I know? And if she seriously was at your house I'm telling dad. He'll kill her... Hopefully. Sammi: You have a wonderful family Karl (smirks) Karl: F*ck off! Karl throws the bag on the floor next to him. Picks up his lunch tray angrily and storms over to the trashcan. Sammi smiles as he does so. Joey: Hahaha! Nice one Sam! (winks) Sammi: It's Sammi. Amilia: Heh, was that really necessary? You coulda just threw it at his big head? (giggles) Sammi: I guess. The food's disgusting anyway. Amilia: True... She squirms at the grease dripping out her burger in her hand. INT. SAMMI'S HOUSE - HIS ROOM - AFTER SCHOOL Sammi is frantically searching for something in his room. He's dressed in a black polo shirt, collar up, some chest hair showing, his cross chain, black shiny shoes and his usual green pants. Sammi: Damn it... Kyle hears him pulling his room to bits. Kyle: You lost something? Sammi: Yes! My f*c-silly earring! Kyle: Haha, I know you swear when I'm not around! Sammi: Yeah well, don't you start. I'm a potty-mouthed idiot, OK? Kyle: I know Sammi (grins) Kyle glances on the floor at Sammi's bag. He sees the ring's box inside. Kyle: When you gonna give that ring to her? Sammi: Wha?? No err, I'm not. It was too expensive. I'm taking it back. Kyle: But I thought money was no object if you loved som- Sammi: (sighs) Kyle. Listen to me. Don't you DARE mention it to anyone, OK buddy? Kyle: I... I wont. I promise this time. Sorry I nearly told Akzeta! Sammi: It's fine buddy... (smiles) CUT TO Sammi rushing down the stairs and heading for the front door. Akzeta: Heeeeey steady there love, where you off to huh? Sammi: Date. Krissie. Back by 9!! He slams the door shut behind him. Akzeta: (hangs mouth)... Well goodbye and thanks for the notice love. She laughs to herself and heads through to the kitchen. Kevin, her boyfriend, is there having coffee. He looks concerned. Kevin: Sammi gone out again? You should question him more Akzeta... Akzeta: Kevin, he's a good boy OK? I trust him. Kevin: I know (sighs)... he seems so secretive is all. Akzeta: He's a teenager love (drinks coffee) Kevin: Even teens need restrictions and guidance Akzeta... I'd wanna know exactly where Kyle is at all times. Akzeta: I understand (smiles) but he has his life and I have mine. It's always been that way really... Especially after Samuel died... Kevin softly grasps her hand. Kevin: I know it hurts. It can hurt forever... You just have to learn to move on Akzeta. As I did... And in moving on I found another wonderful woman. They smile fondly at each other. EXT. THE CINEMA - ABOUT 5PM Krissie is standing outside waiting for Sammi. She's wearing sunglasses, a lilac tank top, mint green skinny jeans, purple peep toe shoes and gold bracelets. She breathes in the fresh air. Sammi stops around the corner to the cinema. Takes a deep breathe and pats his cargo pants pocket. He has the ring/box in it. �Part 4 INT. CINEMA - 20 MINUTES LATER Krissie and Sammi are sat in the cinema. Krissie has convinced Sammi into watching some romantic comedy crap and has surrounded herself with Pepsi and popcorn. Sammi: I thought you didn't like popcorn... Krissie: I don't. She smiles playfully and throws a handful at him. Sammi: BABE! He laughs and chucks some back at her. She screams. Someone in front: Ssssshh! Said someone turns back around, Krissie grabs more popcorn and aims at them. Sammi pulls her hand back down. Sammi: Babe, seriously. You come here to watch this or throw sh*t at people? Krissie: Neither (scoffs popcorn)... I just wanted to spend time with yooooou. She spits some popcorn out at him then laughs her head off. Sammi shakes his head, smiling. Krissie: Ugh, I hate this stuff! Sammi suddenly looks nervous. He checks his pants pocket again. Sammi (Thinks): Should I? Shouldn't I? If I just give her it that'll be it, right? No-one would suspect anything would they? Pfft. I'm over thinking this. I can easily say it's just a cheap one, I guess... She wont mind or care. Thought that counts. As they say... INT. KARL'S HOUSE - JESS'S ROOM - MEANWHILE Jess: MY BAG! Oh my god, where the actual hell was it?? Karl: At dumbass's house. Jess: Who?? Karl: Sammi... Jess: That jerk that totally kicked me out without paying me?! After I'd spent like 6 hours looking after his precious little brother! Like what the HELL?? Karl: He doesn't have a brother? Jess: Step brother then, I dunno!! Surprised he returned it at all! In fact, why the hell are YOU returning it to me? Oh my god, have you like, murdered some pathetic bird and stashed it in there to traumatize me?! (laughs head off) Karl: If by 'bird' you mean member of the female species, there WILL be a dead one in a minute... He snarls and bangs her bedroom door shut. Jess starts looking through her bag. Jess: Where's my eye shadow damn it?? She tips all the contents out. Something rolls off her bed, catching the light as it does. She blinks then peers over to see what it was... A gold ring. EXT. CINEMA - 2 HOURS LATER The movie's finished and people are heading out the cinema. Krissie and Sammi are among the crowd but she rushes ahead. Sammi quickly catches up and grabs her hand, pulling her back. Krissie: Heeeeeey. C'mon, we can get a take away or something. Sammi: Yeah sure. It's just err... I... have something for you. Krissie: Oh? It wouldn't happen to be kiss under the moonlight would it? Haha! But seriously it is getting pretty dark. Sammi: Ha, yeah... He reaches in his pocket then shows her the box. Sammi: It's not much babe but- Krissie: Sammiiiiiii, I don't want any gifts. Now c'mon, what's this for, huh? Sammi: (smirks)... Being perfect? Krissie: Nobody's perfect. Sammi: Then you're nobody (smiles) Krissie lightly slaps his face. Krissie: Seriously hon, I don't want anything! Sammi: Ha, you might change your mind when- He slowly opens it; it's empty. Nothing but the foam case thing is inside. Sammi looks horrified. Sammi: THE F*CK?!?!??! Krissie: A-a ring?? Sammi really, I don't want such things from yooou. Maybe it's in your pocket? Um anyway, you should take it back hon. It was a sweet thought it really was! And I appreciate it so much! It's just, well, I don't really wear rings if I'm honest, haha. Sammi barely hears her as his mind races with where it could possibly be; Sammi (Thinks): Where the actual F*CK is it???? At home? What if mom or Kevin find it? What if Kyle finds it and tells them?? What if he TOOK it?!? No... How could I possibly think that? I trust that little guy. Ugh. I haven't even opened the box since-Wait... Jessica's f*cking bag!!! It must have fell out when I put the box in the f*cking thing when I was gonna f*cking pawn it off with her and F*CK!! How the hell?... Krissie: Um Sammi? He jumps from his thoughts, looking distressed as hell. He rubs his face, now wondering whether to tell her the truth. Sammi: Babe I... I... He stares into her gleaming green eyes. Sammi: I stole it for you?... (painful smile) �Part 5 CONT Krissie: (calmly mad) You... What?... Sammi: Look, I-I don't even know what was going through my head at the time OK?! I just saw it and wanted to get it for you and-and, next thing I knew I had it in my hand and was running off with it- Krissie: SAMUAL CLANES JUNIOR you take that damn thing back immediately!! Not only do I not want expensive, meaningless gifts from you, I certainly don't want STOLEN expensive, meaningless gifts from you!! Sammi: (nervous laugh) What do you mean 'meaningless'? Babe I just wanted something to show how much I- Krissie: Love me??... (rubs head) Sammi honestly. Since when does a silly little ring signify how much someone cares for someone? Plenty people spoil people sh*tless with gifts but most the time it means nothing. Your company is all I want. Really. As corny as that sounds (rolls eyes) Sammi: W-wait, even if I DID buy this you wouldn't want it?? Babe c'mon (laughs) I coulda got caught and f*cking jailed for this! Krissie: HA! And at what point did you think getting your ass thrown in jail would impress me?!! Sammi: It wasn't LIKE that! I just, wanted to prove I'd do anything for you?... Krissie folds her arms, looking disappointed, for a lack of a better word. Krissie: Ya know... I thought you had more sense Sammi. I really did. Sammi: I DO have sense, you know that more than anyone... It was just a-a completely stupid spontaneous thing to do, but it's too late now, OK?! Krissie: ... Find it and take it BACK Sammi. Please. Like I said, I appreciate the thought but for goodness sake, you STOLE it. How could you expect me to wear it?! Sammi: (sighs) I... don't know anymore. Krissie: Well. At least you told me... Makes up for the fact you're a total moron. Sammi: Pfft. I know... She glares at him, expecting him to say more. Krissie: You wouldn't have to get me anything if you said it more, now would you? Sammi: Said whut? Krissie: Never mind... (smiles) Just promise me you'll return it... Sammi (Thinks): All this trouble for nothing... Sammi: I promise. She beams and slips her fingers through his. Krissie: Good! Now enough arguing, ha! Lets get that take away! Sammi forces a smile and slips the box back in his pocket. Sammi (Thinks): I'm actually glad Krissie doesn't want it, heh... Woulda been on my conscience forever if she'd worn it. It woulda become a symbol of my stupidity and guilt rather than a symbol of my love for her... Anyway. Getting it back is gonna be harder that getting it in the first f*cking place... INT. KARL'S KITCHEN - MEANWHILE The Jeanry family are about to have dinner. Charlotte, Karl's mom, is happily cooking and laying the table while feeding Junior. Chris, Karl's dad, is still doing paper work for work. Karl trudges down the stairs, earphones in his ears to drown out the endless horror of listening to his family. Jess comes skipping down too, nearly knocking Karl over. Karl: Watch it bitch!! Chris: Language KARL (snarls) Charlotte: Dinnerrrrr! Jess: Thank you mom! Smells delish as always! They all eventually sit down at the dining table. Chris proceeds to talk about some lazy jerk at work. Chris: He's unbearable! I wish they'd just fire that lazy rat! Charlotte: I'm sure they will dear. You could do your job AND his, heehee, I know you could! Chris: If I did, I'd be home less, now wouldn't I darling? (sly smile) Charlotte: As long as you're home by 11pm! (giggles wildly) Charlotte walks her fingers up her husbands arm, a naughty grin on her face. Karl mimics puking. Chris: Stop that and eat your damn dinner! (slams fist on table) Charlotte: He'll eat when he wants to dear. Chris: He'll eat now or not at all (narrows eyes)... Karl: F*ck you. Chris: Say that word ONE more time and I'm throwing you out this house!! Karl: You swear at work. I know you do. Chris: That is a completely different setting KARL. While they're all, well, getting along. Jess stares at her 'new ring' and makes it twinkle in the light. Charlotte: Hm? Ooooooh what a beautiful ring Jessica!! Where'd you get it darling? Jess: (smug smile) A friend gave it to me! Chris: Who?... Jess: Some guy who totally fancies me! Chris: When? Jess: At that party yesterday! Isn't it gorgeous?? Karl: You weren't AT a f*cking party yesterday!! You were at Sammi's f*cking house babysitting his f*cking brother!! You told me yourself you f*cking liar!! Chris: (angrily gets up) That does it. OUT! Charlotte: Jess?? Is that true? (upset) Why did you lie to us darling?! What if something happened to you? We had no idea where you actually where you silly girl! Don't lie to us again! Jess: (rolls eyes) I woooon't. And like it matters now? Besides, he DID give me this! As a reward for my wonderful babysitting, obviously! Chris grabs Karl's arm and drags him out the room. Karl: You lying bitch! I bet you stole that from his mom or something!! Charlotte: Karl! How could you possibly think that of your sister?! She wouldn't take things from people! Jess: Yeah Karl (flutters lashes) Karl: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Chris swiftly chucks Karl out the back door and bangs the door shut on him. �Part 6 INT. SCHOOL - DINGING HALL - NEXT MORNING Sammi frantically looks around. He spots who he's looking for and calmly walks over to the table. He sits down. Said someone is Karl, listening to his MP3 player. Sammi smiles at him, Karl eventually takes his earplugs out. Sammi: Heeey Karl! How ya doin'? Karl: What the hell do you want?... Sammi: Nothiiin'... OK yes. Somethin'. It's just, a possession of mine seems to have disappeared recently and I was wondering if your rotten sister had anything to do with it? (smiles) Ya know, since she had free rein of my entire house a couple nights ago?? Karl looks up and slowly starts to smile. Karl: I knew it. She stole that ring, didn't she? Sammi: Y-Yeah... How'd you know? Karl: Pfft! How could I NOT know? She was flashing it around like a f*cking engagement ring last night! Slut! Sammi quickly becomes serious and shadows over Karl. Sammi: Where. Is. It? Karl: She's presumably still wearing it... Hmph. Good luck getting it back now. Sammi: Ho no. I NEED it back. Karl: Why? It's just a stupid, cheap ring. Sammi: I'll have you know that's a f*cking expensive ring! AND... It's not rightfully mine. Karl: No duh, dumbass. Sammi: Whut?... Karl: I know fine well you nor your mom could afford that thing. It's real gold. Sammi: (cocks brow) And my earrings aren't?? Karl: Where'd you get it then? (narrows eyes) Sammi: Take a hint genius. I said it wasn't rightfully mine. Karl: You stole it... Pathetic. Sammi: You callin' ME pathetic?? Your sister stole it from ME! Karl: A thief stealing from a thief. Pfft. You got what you deserved for being so careless, dumbass!! Sammi: Shut up Karl! I want it BACK. NOW. And I'm returning it. Like any DECENT person would do! Unlike your sister!! Karl: Why do you want it back so bad? Sammi: I just SAID... Karl: Frame Jessica. She has it (shrugs) who say's she didn't steal it in the first place? Sammi: They saw me... Karl: So?! Forget it! You can't and wont get it back from my bitch of a sister AND she'll get all blame if she's in possession of it! Problem f*cking solved. I'll be glad to get rid of her for a few f*cking weeks! She can rot in jail for all I care! Sammi: ... What a lovely brother you are (deadpan) Karl: ...I don't do favors... But I'll gladly report her for you. Sammi: For f*ck sake-As much as I hate her AND you, why should she get the blame for something I did?? Krissie wants me to take it back and I promised her I would! For HER sake, no one else's! Now listen here, mini man! You better- Karl: Want it? Go f*cking GET it. Coz I'm not. Karl swiftly gets up and marches out the dining hall. Sammi takes a deep breathe and buries his face in his hands. EXT. SCHOOL - 10 MINUTES LATER Karl gets out his phone and dials a short number. Karl: I’d like to report someone in possession of stolen goods... INT. KARL'S HOUSE - 2 HOURS LATER Jess is flunking school that morning/day, much to Karl's convenience. Her dad's at work and mom's out shopping. She's in her room, happily reading magazines and blasting pop music. A loud knock suddenly echoes through the house. She screams then calmly goes downstairs. Jess: JUST A MINUTE! She slowly opens the door, shocked to see 2 police officers before her. Jess: Hello?... Has my brother beaten someone up or something? Haha, wouldn't be the first time! Officer #1: Jessica Jeanry? Jess: Y-Yeah? He glances down at her hand, immediately seeing the $2,500 ring that was stolen from Gemini's jewelry store 2 nights ago. Officer #1: You're under arrest for theft ma'am. You do not have to say anything as it may- Jess: WHAT?!?!??! No! This is totally unfair, someone GAVE this to me! Seriously! Officer #2: The owner DID say it was a young man. Officer #1: True. Can you tell us who gave it to you? Jess: No idea what the hell his name was! I know where he lives though! Wait! Are you gonna hand this in as evidence and junk?? Officer #1: Yes. But- Jess: Not fair! Finder's keepers!! Officer #2: I thought you said someone gave you it? Jess: Yeah! He offered so I took it? Who told the police anyway?! Officer #1: A young man called us this morning. Jess: Oh... My god! That's why he gave it to me then! To totally get me arrested and sh*t, oh this is ridiculous!! I hate that a$$hole! Officer #1: (rolls eyes) We're going to have to take you in for further questioning Miss Jeanry. Jess: Seriously?? I have important sh*t to do! Officer #1: We wont keep you long. Trust me... (rolls eyes)�Part 7 EXT. KARL'S STREET - AFTERNOON Sammi's finally had enough, he asked Amilia where the hell Karl actually lives and is now making his way to Karl's house. To hopefully retrieve the ring and confess to the police. He rings the doorbell then hears muffled shouting. Someone finally answers. ???: W-Who is it?! Sammi: I'm a... (rolls eyes) friend. Of Karl's! Just, dropping by. The door opens. It's Charlotte, Karl's mom, her eyes are red from crying and she looks distraught. She smiles, regardless. Charlotte: Oh hello... Um, oh yes, Karl's upstairs! W-What was your name again? Sammi: Sammi. Charlotte: Oooh yes! Karl's mentioned you... Once. I think. Sammi: Y-Yeah. Something happened or you been cookin' onions? (nervous laugh) Charlotte bursts into tears then blows her nose. Her husband, Chris comes to the door. Chris: Who on Earth are you?? Sammi: Sammi, sir... Your err, daughter, babysat my li'l brother the other day? I was just- Chris: WHAT?!?! Wait a minute, are you the brat who reported her to the police?! She just called saying you ratted- Sammi: Police??? Wait whut?!?!! Where is she? Chris: Oh never you mind! It's YOUR damn fault they've arrested her!! In fact... Chris swiftly grabs Sammi's arm. Sammi yells, surprised by his firm grip. He drags him into the hallway and dials the cops. Sammi: What the-Get the HELL off me! She's been arrested? W-what for?... Chris: You KNOW what for! Hello police? Sammi: Whoawhoawhoa wait!! In a panic Sammi snatches the phone from Chris and slams it back down. Chris fumes at him. Sammi: Easyyyyyyyy... Sir. Just let me explain, OK? CUT TO INT. POLICE STATION - 20 MINUTES LATER Chris bursts open the doors, dragging Sammi behind him. Officer #3: ... Can I help you? Chris: Here's your damn jewelry thief!! Now release my daughter immediately!!!! (slams fist on desk) Officer #3: Calm down sir... We can't just take your word, ya know, haha. Chris: I know that... (grinds teeth) Sammi takes a deep breathe. Feeling relieved to admit it. Sammi: I stole the damn ring. Officer #3: Huh? Oooooh from Gemini's?? (eyes him) HAHA! I wondered why on Earth they dragged a girl in here earlier. Well, you coulda been a girl with that hair... And earrings! (laughs) Sammi: Mhmmmm. Officer #3: Nah but seriously! I knew they had the wrong 'guy'. What a bunch of idiots, honestly! Chris: Well?? Arrest him! Officer #3: (shrugs) Got any proof? Sammi: (smirks) I have the f*cking box! I'm happily admitting this OK?? I'm not doing it coz this guy's pulling me around like a toy! Chris lets go of his arm, snarling. Officer #3: Direct confession? Heh, OK. You'll be locked up over night. Chris and Sammi blink. Sammi: One night? Seriously?... Chris: He committed an horrific crime!! He should get months! Officer #3: (laughs) Item was recovered, he admitted it. He gets off easy! And c'mon old man, an horrific crime would be rape, murder etc. hahaha! Chris: Old man?! I'll have you know-Oh forget it! Where's my daughter! I demand to see her! Sammi: But... There was cops everywhere that night. My mom and her boyfriend were stuck in traffic for hours coz- Officer #3: Hahahhaa! That was nothing to do with Gemini's lad. Some maniac just robbed a video game store and was about to do a Grand theft auto on us! We had to close off most the roads as a safety precaution. Sammi (Thinks): So this... Wasn't as big of a f*cking deal as I thought it was... All this God damn fuss for one night?!???!?!??! The hell... CUT TO - 10 MINUTES LATER Jess: You a$$hole!! Giving me your stolen sh*t! Sammi: I never GAVE you it. Admit it (stern stare) Jess: Uuuugh! Fine! He never. But how did it end up in my bag huh, you jerk?! Sammi: (smiles and whispers) Well, I was gonna frame you, to be honest. Wish I had. Jess: F*ck you! You little-!! Chris: Language Jessica! And you have explaining to do! How long have you been babysitting?! We give you plenty allowance! How dare you... Chris 'gently' pulls her down the hallway as he rambles on and on at her. Sammi sniggers to himself. Sammi (Thinks): Least you get SOME revenge on your sister Karl. The officer opens a cell door. The cell's pretty dirty and smells like eggs... for some reason. Officer #3: OK lad, here's your lovely comfy room for the night! You get one phone call first. Sammi: Err, can I have 2? Officer #3: Mom and girlfriend? Sammi: How did-? Officer #3: Haha, most guys your age call the same people! Sammi: Ha, I see. Thanks. The officer lazily walks back to the front desk. Sammi heads to the payphone. Sammi (Thinks): (smiles to self) F*ck... At least it's only overnight. For an apparently petty crime... I was just over thinking, as usual. Anyway, jail... Ain't so bad. Depends what you’re in for, now doesn't it? I gotta admit I'm relieved I got off so easy... Still, there's no way in hell I'm going through this again. He calls his mom first, taking about half an hour to explain everything and calm her down. She sounds shocked at first, but is glad he came clean. He also promises he'll never do such a thing again. Sammi hopes Krissie has the same reaction. He takes a breathe and calls Krissie. She's on her break and chatting to Kexi, but eagerly goes to one side when she sees Sammi's calling. Sammi: Hey babe... Krissie: Oh heeey! Where are you? Wasting your free minutes on me? Haha, what ya doin' hmm? Sammi: (hesitates)... Calling you with my last free call from a payphone from the police station? The line goes dead a moment. Krissie: You confessed? Sammi: Obviously. Krissie: But Sammi you could be jailed for-!!! Sammi: One night. I can't believe my luck, to be honest. Krissie: S-seriously? Goodness... Sammi: Anyway... As corny as this sounds; I wouldn't have cared how long I'd have to be in here. I confessed for you Krissie... I knew what I did was stupid. But you actually shouting at me and telling me it was stupid, just made me feel worse. I had to. For you. That... F*cking ring, would have only been a reminder of my stupidity and guilt. Nothing more. You deserve a true gift. Krissie: True gift huh? And what might that be? Sammi: ... My love? Krissie sniggers and bites her lip. Krissie: Oh you corny idiot! Sammi: That's me! Krissie: Well. Guess I'll see you tomorrow, and if you don't turn up at school, I'll know where you are! Never know, once they lock you up they might keep you in there, hahaha! Sammi: (smirks) Ahaaa... Don't put ideas in their heads babe. Krissie: Seriously though. I'm so glad you came clean! Even though the consequences could of been much worse, heh... You're such an honest guy Sammi, you really are! I admire that about you... Sammi just smiles to himself. The officer suddenly shouts; Time's up! Sammi: For f*ck- Krissie: Alas, we must part! Haha, love ya, see ya soon Sammi! Sammi: Love you too babe... THE END Category:Practice episodez